


谁

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	谁

-  
有很多时候，忘记，要比记得好。

可是我却奢求你能记得，同时矛盾着，你记得是否会感到痛苦。

-  
打开喷头，热水淋在身上的那瞬间，金泰亨才觉得自己又活过来了。

水流沿着肩头向下，流过一天摸爬滚打的伤口，手臂上子弹擦过裸露的血肉，无色的水里混杂着醒目的猩红，爬过他的指尖滴落在地上，打着旋的血花坠落进下水道。

一阵阵近乎烧灼的痛楚，疼的他咬紧了后牙，太阳穴跳突地清晰。

周围的空气依旧很冷，热水喷洒过的地方笼罩弥漫着一层水雾。与那个人相遇的场景一般，恍然如隔世，似梦似幻。他舔了舔自己被咬破的嘴唇，尝到一丝咸苦的腥涩，关了水，停滞的空气嘀嗒嘀嗒。

就在今天的不久前，他在凌晨的时候接到来自上级的指示，要趁着大楼爆破群众哗然的一瞬间，暗杀掉那个讲台上站着，胸前带着功勋奖章西装革履的男人。

他带着远程监听耳机，打扮的吊儿郎当，压低帽檐藏匿在人群中。脑袋随着无须有的音乐节奏晃动，帽檐下一双有神美丽的眼睛，正四处打量着这个爆破前会场的各个角落。

金泰亨不是一个怕遇上熟人的人。

因为毕竟已经死过一次的人，还有谁还会记得。

那是金泰亨读刑侦专业以来第四次出外带任务。  
他在同期的学生当中算是文武成绩双重优异的佼佼者，在选拔中脱颖而出，被上级从幕后调到了前线，有了直面接触犯罪的机会。

从第一次开始把理论化为实践，他任务的完成度甚至让上级都感到叹为观止。

于是有了第二次，第三次，他就像是一颗慢慢被人刨开沙堆发现的金子，在被发现的一瞬间，就已经被赋予了无数的价值和期许。

他是一块品质优良的璞玉，只需要稍加雕琢，便会完美无瑕。

他身上还埋藏着许多等着别人去开发挖掘的宝藏。  
一颗饱含着众望冉冉升起的新星，没有一个人能够预料，他会陨落。

毫无预兆的，就在第四次出任务的时候，在犹豫是否开枪击毙犯罪分子的时候，被来自没能排查的九点钟上方塔楼里的狙击手射穿了左胸，贯穿伤，血从胸前扬起，挥溅了一地。中弹的后坐力让他失去重心后仰，退了几步直接跌下了破裂护栏的盘山公路。

大脑被空白占据，甚至都不怎么感觉得到痛。

世界在眼里变得黑白混沌，旋转颠倒。四散的记忆断断续续地跳出来，在眼前模糊地一帧一帧，看不清楚。翻转的身体在碰壁，不断向下坠落。被划开的耳朵往外不停地淌着血，好像能够听到那人在自己耳边轻声呼唤。

金泰亨没想过自己会死。至少最近没想过。

他明明和那个人说了出完任务要一起去看烟花的，家里养的可爱石生花还要记得定时添加营养液和浇水，要记得把它们挪到阳光底下，还要在视线相聚的那瞬间给那个人一个爱意满溢的吻。

失去意识的前一秒，那个人的脸，在自己眼前越发清晰了，只是转瞬即逝。脑内传来一声巨响过后，世界陷入无限又漫长的寂静。

那个人是田柾国，是他从大学生时代起就一同走过了许多春秋的同窗恋人。他记得他在众人面前牵起自己的手，眼里闪烁着星光，笑容里满是坦荡。

当一个人的喜怒哀乐都是因为自己，他知道自己遇见的是世上最美好的爱情。

-  
重重纱布下被遮住的双眼，空气下暴露出高挺的鼻梁和微张着的干涩裂口的嘴唇。他安静的躺在苍白的病床里，房间里干净地只有一张床和必要的医疗设备。

狼狈的血迹已经被清理干净了，有人给他换上了一袭白衣，左胸还在往外渗血，染开地痕迹像是开在皎洁白雪里烈焰的红芯花。

缓慢起伏的胸膛，微弱的呼吸在这房间碰壁又回荡，一声一声。

把金泰亨从死神手里夺回来的，是他们原本想一锅端的暗杀犯罪组织的头目。那个男人有着高度的反社会人格，抬手起落间就是生命的陨逝。只要是他看不惯的，不想留的，他就有手段让那些人消失。

“弑魔者”。

在金泰亨第一次听到这个组织的名字的时候，还以为是什么信奉邪教的宗教团体。

这群人的“事迹”广为人知，就是惩奸除恶，以他们自己的方式，一种极度丧失人权的方式。每次的犯罪现场像是泄欲，像是报复，像是开办的一场场血腥暴力诡异美艳的猎奇展览，昭示着人们某人犯下的罪行，以及他们是怎么送他走完最后一程的。

作案的人群很流动，分散在各个地段根本缩小不了范围，这是当时要攻破的一个重难点。东起西去，动向模糊，这一行人让一堆精尖干员咬牙切齿还摸不着头脑。

他对这些人很感兴趣，抛开杀人动机和作案手法，他打从心底觉得这些人，尤其是那个头目，身份亦正亦邪。他游走在正义和邪恶的边缘，建立不明晰的分界线 混淆世人对此的判断。

于是他申请参与了此次事件的侦破，身上也背负了众人的期许。

终于不枉人心，许多个彻夜点亮到黎明的灯，换来了一些没能掩饰掉的蛛丝马迹。

他承认他大意了。他举枪犹豫的那瞬间，他就知道这是一个专门为他设下的陷阱，像是一点点跟随被掰开的奶酪而现身的愚蠢老鼠。

那人开枪，收手，让他掉进早已经准备好的网里。一套流程下来，完全是把他玩弄于股掌之间。

“为什么让我活？”  
金泰亨恢复意识之后，连眼睛都没见光，哑着嗓子开口问道。

“为什么让我活？”  
站在他床前的人带着变声器也如是说，被变形的电频扭曲放大的声音传到金泰亨的耳朵里，刺激他拧起了眉。一呼一吸间，他知道这人身上满是铁锈混合着雨水的味道。

金泰亨扣在扳机上的手指停顿的一瞬间的理由是，他在想这个人是不是还有获救的可能。他想亲自问清楚那人做这些事的理由，或许那些人还可以得到一个"重生"的机会。

同样塔楼上扣着扳机的那个人，没有犹豫，一声枪响，不偏不倚躲开了他的心脏。现场确实挺血糊的，不过不是致命伤。

他要的只是那个人，他没想让他死。百年难遇的好苗子，圈子里的人都知道。就这么死了太可惜了，何况还生了一副让人看了就赞叹称谓的好皮相。

他会把他带回去，把他打造成为一件为自己量身定做的艺术品。

金泰亨的犹豫没有让他们两败俱伤，他毫发无伤地回去了，而那些大意的警察，却损失惨重。

一个匿名的影像文件，被寄到了公安局，送到了金泰亨顶头上司的手里。视频里一个相貌和体型看起来都和他相差无几的人，被一个黑衣人拿着屠杀牲畜的大刀，从身后抹了脖子。

大量的血液从那个横切面喷涌出来，白墙上顿时血红一片，随着几下肌肉不自觉的抽搐，椅子上的人垂了头没了动静。

血流成河是真的，这是杀鸡儆猴的把戏。告诉他们金泰亨的下场会和这个人一摸一样，生死一瞬间，和拧断一只家禽的脖子一样简单。没有人会心软。

那个人就是一个没有任何例外，会把一切都掌握在自己手里的人。

意外事故，中弹重伤，失踪两年。动员了能动员的所有警力，寻遍了所有充满可能性的藏匿之处，无果。于是法律上宣告死亡，一槌定音。

金泰亨从那以后，就不是金泰亨了。他把他留在自己身边，从此，他是他的人。

-  
“他说了他会回来的。”

田柾国只是一直在重复着这一句话。说给别人听，说给自己听。一双好看的眼睛没了以前的光彩，躺在深陷的眼窝里更显无神空洞。

身着黑衣的战友们都纷纷低着头。尽管不知道他们之间更加亲密的关系，但这么多年来的浓厚友情却是众人所有目共睹的。没有人会比田柾国更加无法接受这个结果。

一个活生生的大男人。说死了就死了，连具尸体都没有。谁会信？每当有了消息都是他冲在最前面，满心的希望一次又一次的落空。

这两年间，他没有一分一秒不在想念金泰亨。

“干嘛哦？这么腻。”被圈在怀里的人握着自己的手，洗过澡后柔软的发丝蹭在颈窝里粘人，尾音上挑，眉眼撩人，带了点不自知的撒娇。

“就是想你了。”田柾国低下头亲亲他的脸颊，看他单眯着眼笑得一脸温柔。再看几秒，就忍不住将人一把抱起压进了床里。唇舌勾缠着接吻，裸露的肌肤彼此相亲。

他也曾经幸福地一塌糊涂。

他始终相信着那个人会回来，会是完整的鲜活的。而不会是现在自己眼前一个单调乏味不会笑不会说话的黑白相框。

田柾国恢复的很快，他似乎很快就从那段灰暗的日子里走出来了，冷静理性的异于常人。

只是没人会在他面前再提起那人的名字。

-  
牺牲了一位警员，两年内没再发生"弑魔者"的犯罪事件。金泰亨似乎成了那些表面上光鲜亮丽苟活着的烂人的救世主。

好景不长，在金泰亨的死亡宣告满了两个月的时候，没有任何预告，没有任何征兆，几起案件，接二连三的就发生了。之前还在暗自庆幸自己活着的人，转眼间就倒在了血泊里，死状惨痛。

相比起之前犯罪现场的“美艳精致”的视觉效果，近几起讲究的是一击致命，干脆利落。

在停滞的两年里，那些人的心境好像发生了变化，导致作案手法也发生了改变。

他们经常选择有人的场合，不再精心布置现场，不再和警察玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，似乎开始享受旁人瞪大的双眼和不受控制的惊叫声。

他们的手段越发大胆，留下来可供考察研究的的证据也越来越多，不少的同伙落了网，多次审问之下撬口不开。没有人知道他们真正想要的是什么。

有些偏激的群众竟还把他们立为“英雄”，打上“善意”的标签，把异己的私欲当成善举，如此一来，英雄多么廉价。

说真的，那些人的消失确实给社会清理了一些渣滓，以一种比法律更快捷更热烈的方式。但是这是对的吗？当然不对。

法治社会，没有人能有任何理由凌驾在法律之上。

再怎么无法无天，总归，他们只是一行漠视法律的亡命狂徒。

几年之间田柾国算是有了执念，他也申请了弑魔者的专案组，他发誓要把那些人抓出来，因为他始终相信只要找到他们，就能找到金泰亨的下落。

跑现场，守办公室，跟前线。来回反复，没什么休息和补给地消耗时间和精力让他看起来消瘦憔悴了很多。但是那双眼睛，眼底里依旧泛着光，他就这么固执的觉得，总觉得这么做下去，就会离金泰亨回来的那一天更近一点。

根据跟进的消息，顺藤摸瓜，判断他们下一次活动和某市大楼的爆破有关。

田柾国混进了那片嘈杂的人群里。

多年的职业习惯让他飞速的扫视着一又一个身影，他这次的任务就是保护那个讲台上话筒前的男人。这次已经跟到眼皮底下了，假如再失败，他想他可能没有脸面去见金泰亨。

讲台，坐席，后排站着的大量的观众，还有边角处明里暗里局里安排的眼线和保镖。隔壁大楼隐蔽窗口处守候着的狙击手，瞄准镜里尽是一个一个挪过去的人头。在没有指令之下，甚至连红外都没开，他们的手指都放在扳机上，一切都蓄势在发。

所有人的心跳都踩在一个点上，所有人的神经都拧成一个结。

大楼爆破的倒计时还剩十秒。十，九，八，再次确认周边没有可疑人物在靠近。七，六，五，空中再次排查对方是否也安插了狙击手位，四，三，二，人群开始尖叫呐喊，双手挥舞的老高。

一。随着远处大楼的爆破的巨响，一只简易的弩箭直直地插进了台上男人的心脏，会场顿时鲜血淋漓。男人睁大了眼睛后仰着倒地。

人群涌动，大惊失色，尖叫嘶喊声一波高过一波，许多人顾不上秩序开始疯狂向四处逃开。

耳机里传来的是弩手的方向，就在田柾国三点钟方向，不到20米的地方。他避开慌乱的跑客，企图找到那个人，却似乎看见一个再熟悉不过的身影在推搡踉跄之间闪进了废弃大楼缝隙里的小道。

是金泰亨，那是他日思夜想的人。不会错的。

他心情几乎是疯狂的雀跃的，迈开了奔跑的步子。  
他扯掉了耳麦，把它踩碎在了地上。这么多年，他等的不过只是一个能再次见到他的机会。为此，他可以放弃一切，无论是名誉，亦或是职位。

拐进巷子他就擦着那人的手臂开了一枪，伴随着一声枪响，心里千万种说不上来的情绪在累积了几年以后全部爆发出来。

他追上了一手捂住那人的眼睛，一手大力的钳在那人脸颊两侧，迫使他张嘴打开齿关。那人挣扎间又往弩上装了一箭，摸索中对着田柾国的腿就松了手。

箭扎进肉里，他一声闷哼，甚至有点想笑。  
都看不见还这么猛？这性子还和以前一样烈。

下一秒他就咬上了那人的嘴唇，不分轻重的啃噬吮吻着，呼吸间全是那人熟悉的气息。  
牙齿在那软肉上划出破口，溢出血。他舔了血珠伸舌进去与他纠缠，感受到怀里的人渐渐卸了挣扎的力道，捂住双眼的手之下还多出了湿润温热的泪。

他伸手摘了那人的帽子，被压的低低的头发之下是金泰亨哭得发红的双眼。

他就这么定定地看着那张脸，破口的嘴唇颤抖着，泪不断从那双眼里落下来，划过眼下，脸颊，半滴眼泪滑进嘴里，半滴夹带着猩红再划过下巴，隐没在衣领之下。

“金泰亨，我好想你。”

一声在心口堵了好几年的思念，在这一刻田柾国终于能哽咽着说出口。

不是“你没有死。”不是“你还活着。”仅仅是一句“我好想你。”因为太久没见了，好多人还淡忘了你的存在，可我还一直惦记着，惦记着一定要再和你见面。

那人也点点头了，泪眼朦胧的刚要开口，却被他食指摁在嘴唇上噤了声。

不用多说，我都知道。他把他揉进怀里，双臂用力箍着他的肩膀，带着嵌进骨肉般的深刻爱意。

来不及叙旧，他开那一枪就是为了让金泰亨回去组织好交差，自己腿上这一箭也是误打误撞留了后路。

一个被法律判定死亡的人重新出现，还是在这样一个场合。他不是没想过这一种可能性。历经几年的洗脑，性格的重造，他不知道金泰亨是否经历过这些，但是不管金泰亨现在处于一个什么境地，他只想让他活着，活下去。

无论如何，过上自己想要的人生。

-  
金泰亨其实没太缓过来，刚才发生的事情仿佛就在上一秒，刺痛着的伤口勉强能让他保持清醒。

能再次见到田柾国他很开心。

尽管这次重逢对他来说是很短暂的，很仓促的，他甚至没来得及和那人软下语调道一句爱他想他了。

也是，在那种情况之下，黑白对峙的大局，在无人监管混杂着私欲的阴暗角落，带着伤口忘情地拥吻。  
他知道尽管他们的真情未变，但一切也还是回不去从前的样子。

他的双手，早就染上了不洁的鲜血，他的肩背，也背负了好几条沉重的人命。

金泰亨知道自己这条命是那人捡回来的。他知道他的企图，但他不能忘了自己的初心。

假如说这么多年来在他身边收集的零碎的证据，一旦上交给曾经的上级爆出来，这个横行了多年的犯罪组织也就算是彻底完了，连带着他自己做的这些事，会一同坠入地狱的深渊。

坐在没拉开窗帘的窗台上，他凝视着被挡在布料之后模糊的光亮，脑海中思绪万千。

“咔哒”一声，门被打开了。

包裹着一身黑衣的男子走进来，带着粗重的喘息声，跌进了沙发里。

金泰亨很意外，因为这个男人从没有干涉过自己的私人领域，尽管拥有着横行霸道把他呼来唤去的权利，但却从未真正那么做过。

没有酷刑，没有拷问，没有理由。只是一句淡淡的变调的，“成为我的人。”

他从未看过他的脸，真正意味上称的做见面的次数也是少之又少。只知道那人的毒辣和狠心从没给过他。

“对不起，这次任务失败了。”金泰亨走过去，却发现了一地拖延踩乱的血痕。再靠近了，发现那人狼狈的裤腿下涌着血，腿上的衣料有破口，是被箭直插过的痕迹。

……

他上前一把脱了那人用来遮掩相貌的帽檐和面罩，一张他再熟悉不过的脸，一双缓缓眨着的眼睛抬起，对上他的视线。

是田柾国。但不是他的田柾国。

完全不同的眼神，完全不同的气场，就像是长着相同相貌的另一个人。是案例中很少见的，拥有完全独立双重人格的犯罪者。

“你是谁？”一个问题抛出来，金泰亨自己都觉得不可思议。那人曾睡在他的枕畔，眯着眼和他耳鬓厮磨，晃动的情欲燃烧他的理智。

他看着那人相似疲倦的脸，有些不自觉地欺身压上去，双手捧起那人低垂的面颊，试图从那双眼睛里找到一点似曾相识的感觉。

但是没有。

“滚下去。”田柾国没动手，只是开了口，语调没什么起伏，眼里满是隐忍的情愫。

金泰亨对他而言是个什么样的存在？那个人始终对生活抱有希望，他有血有肉，有同情爱憎分明。

他从一开始就知道这个人对他的顺从和妥协全是为了博取他的信任，为了将来有一天能把他掀翻，让他暴露在刺眼的阳光下。遇见他之前，自己的情绪随心所欲，但这个人就像是扎进他皮肤下深入到血管里的镇定剂，莫名其妙的安抚了他细胞里不受控的狂暴因子。

他曾经度过了自出生起最安分的两年。

他不能治愈自己，那个人也许能够成为自己的救赎者。他的大脑时而像是烧开的杜松子酒般灼热，但他并不讨厌那样，放任那热度上升，把自己掌控。而那人不喜欢酒，却成天晃着倒满清水的高脚杯喝的不亦乐乎。

金泰亨就像水，在什么容器里，他就变成什么样子。神奇的是，一如既往的干净清澈。

他就任着这人踏足他没开拓的脆弱人性。他们之间，有一个人一定必输无疑。他是火药，金泰亨就是引线，只需要稍加摩擦，他就会被他炸得粉碎。他们故事的结局，显而易见。

这是他们之间第一次的亲近，也是最后一次。

田柾国已经想到了那人的后路。被自己这样的疯子囚禁了这么多年，几年前就受了重伤，跌下山崖，头部怎么说都遭受了重创，被自己洗了脑成了无自主意识的杀手，忠心耿耿。就单论金泰亨“生前”的贡献，怎么说也会考虑量刑，还有可以值得期待的未来。

终是自我拉扯，玩了场自取灭亡的暗恋游戏。

他扬起嘴角，一个超脱的微笑。

眼睛里闪着金泰亨从来没见过的亮光，看愣了神。那人的手在自己肩头重重的落下随即抬起，像是说了声没关系，又像是郑重的告别。转身，开门，落锁。

田柾国把金泰亨锁在了公寓里，把那失心的拍打门的声音和嘶吼声全部抛在脑后。他现在要去给他献上自己最后的礼物。早就制定好的计划里，名单上最后一个人的名字，他今晚会将它在这个世界上永久抹去。

最后一场盛大的表演，他没有给自己穿上任何用来掩饰的装束。发出了预告，在无数闪光灯之下，双手沾满鲜血，在人群推搡中被摁在地上。膝盖沉重的敲击着沥青马路，粗糙的砾石在脸侧疯狂摩擦，夸张的笑印在他的脸上，嘴角扯到耳根。

弑魔者落网了。长达了好多年的荒诞戏剧结束了。全是另一位警员所为。

失踪假死的金泰亨被找到了，被田柾国的自述洗得一干二净。

“他脑子受过伤，精神也不稳定。证词不可靠。”

“你们说我有双重人格我并不清楚，我只知道我给他洗脑，我囚禁他，我让他活在恐惧和阴影里。一个警员，在我手里变成了随意操纵的杀手。你不得不承认这是一件很有成就感的事情。我干这事干了几年，折磨他看他痛苦，这令我感到至高无上的快乐。”

他不断践踏着审讯人的底线，自己跳进了无底的深渊。

而金泰亨呢。被理所应当地扣上“精神重度受损”的帽子。他所有为他的奋力辩解，在旁人看来不过是一个可怜可悲的人还没从常年噩梦里醒来。

田柾国被强制送进精神科医疗管制院。

一扇铁栏，关着互不相扰的两个人格。一具身体，藏匿爱着同一个人的两个灵魂。

-  
事件平息的几年后，新闻透出来爆火的一条。弑魔者因服用过多相冲药物失控暴走，医生奋力抢救之下无效死亡。

变暖的春天飘着柳絮，似花非花，因风而起，飘忽无根，漫天飞舞，勾带起破碎模糊的回忆。

不久之后金泰亨收到了一封署名为田柾国的信。颤抖着双手展开那因为几经周转而变皱的信纸，看到第一句他已经就泪流满面。

“想见你的明天太远，今天又太近。”

“愿你放得下过去，给得起未来。”

-end-


End file.
